This invention relates to securing portable storage devices.
One example of a portable storage device proposed in UK patent application 0021456.9 is in the form of a so-called smart card. Network connectable equipment is provided with a card reader for reading a smart card. The proposed use of a system configuration card provides many advantages. One advantage is the ease of transfer of a network identity between units in the event, for example, where a unit connected to a network develops a fault and needs to be replaced. The system configuration card can hold much more information than merely the network identity and typically this will be the case.
However, the advantages of the use of a system configuration card, or other portable storage devices used for system configuration also bring disadvantages, in that it would be possible for a card to be accidentally or deliberately removed or exchanged between system units. This could result in system units and/or the network failing or not operating correctly.
There is a need, therefore, to improve security for a portable storage device.